


Иномирье. Ключ

by AliceChalice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Purgatory, Romantic Friendship, Superpowers, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceChalice/pseuds/AliceChalice
Summary: В этом мире есть три основных правила:Никогда не называй своего настоящего имени.Никогда не показывай лица.Не пытайся вернуться назад.Именно в этом мире оказалась девушка, забывшая свое имя. Она хочет вернуться домой. И для этого у неё есть ключ.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	1. I

  


I

  
– Женщина, вам плохо?  
– Да, видишь, едва идет.  
– Черт! Да у нее кровь! Постойте... куда? Мы хотим помочь!  
Кто-то схватил ее за рукав мешковатой куртки, накинутой на короткое домашнее платье. Одежда была велика, потертая ткань насквозь пропахла табаком и мылом.  
– Пусти! – сдавленно огрызнулась женщина, обнажив пожелтевшие зубы. – Не надо мне помогать...  
Её осипший голос звучал угрожающе, озлобленный взгляд пугал.  
– Помочь… ему помогите… себе помогите… вы все получите... – она грязно выругалась.  
Собравшихся обдало запахом спирта. Люди брезгливо расступились, морщась и позволяя нищенке ковылять дальше, вниз по улице.  
– Пьянь! Иди, иди! – полетело в спину.  
Незнакомка поежилась. Пускай она пьянь. Главное, от неё отстали. Худыми длинными пальцами она зажимала на боку рану. Кровь не останавливалась.  
Не надо было плескать водкой на рану, но больше под рукой ничего не было, чтобы обработать порез.  
Мир терял краски, размазывался. Асфальт выскальзывал из-под ног. Фонари и фары встречных машин тускнели.  
Женщина упорно шла вперед, словно повинуясь инстинкту. Посиневшие, покрытые сеткой вен ноги несли ее к старому особняку, спрятанному за строительными лесами.  
Кто-то начал реставрировать, да бросил.  
Насквозь прогнили деревянные перекладины, покачивались от порывов ветра балки. Женщина поднялась на крыльцо, прячась от шума дороги и голосов, нашла на ощупь замочную скважину в деревянной двери и потянулась за ключом.  
Сколько лет он пролежал в шкатулке? По какой такой случайности оказался у неё? Женщина не помнила.  
Замок не заклинило. Дверь отворилась, пропуская гостью в пропахшую сыростью тьму.  
Сегодня, в последний раз, она вернулась в свое убежище. Тайный дом, где она скрывалась от бед и невзгод, влюблялась, и где едва не нашла свою смерть.  
И где, наконец, отдохнет.  
Отдохнет от липкого страха, что отравлял её жизнь. Сколько? Дни? Недели? Годы?  
Как давно она не переступала этот порог? Стены, должно быть, забыли её? Хотя, стены – всего лишь камень. Сама старуха прекрасно помнила почему перестала сюда приходить.  
Да, с того дня когда выбежала из старого поместья в разорванном платье.  
Женщина заперла дверь и упала на пол без сил.  
Много лет назад уютное убежище едва не стало последним пристанищем, но тогда удалось сбежать. Живой. Нетронутой. Благодаря защитнику. Защитнику, на которого она сама и показала на суде пальцем, солгав…  
Тогда ей обещали, что за это ничего не будет. Что все закончится. Она поверила.  
Но это было не так.  
Ничего не закончилось, ведь она так и не смогла себя простить.  
Правду ли говорили, что тот мальчик потом погиб?  
Как же долго этот вопрос не давал покоя.  
Если да, то, возможно, все, что с ней произошло после, было наказанием?  
...  
Тепло. Хорошо…  
Старуха глубоко вздохнула. Рука соскользнула, обнажая кровоточащую рану. Глаза закрылись.  
Женщина гадала лишь об одном: могло ли быть иначе? Наверное, если бы она не боялась.  
Раздался грохот. Стены содрогнулись.  
Она широко распахнула глаза, обрамленные морщинами, прижала ладони ко рту.  
Но ничего уже не исправить.  
Короткий миг ясности растаял. Грудь вздымалась тяжелее.  
Послышался шелест волн.  
– Как странно. Здесь же нет моря…  
Птичьи когти отстукивали последние секунды жизни.  
За окном громко каркнул ворон. 

II

Она никогда не просыпалась от холода. Вернее, не помнила такого. А здесь даже пальцы посинели. Девушка пыталась унять мелкую дрожь. Длинное грязное платье, висевшее мешком на худом теле, будто чужое, совсем не согревало. Она нащупала куртку и натянула на плечи. Такая огромная! В ней утонуть можно! А еще от неё пахло…  
«Как от отца». Девушка с удивлением осмотрела рукав, провела по странной шуршащей ткани. Ощупала колючий мех. У папы точно такой не было.  
«Но лучше уж так».  
Натянув капюшон, она поправила две растрепанные косы и огляделась.  
Полутемная комната казалась давно заброшенной. Серые стены украсила причудливая паутина трещин. Здесь было два выхода – большая запертая дверь, заваленная кучей дурно пахнущего тряпья, и с другой стороны – пустой проем, за которым виднелся коридор и окно без стекла и рамы. По подоконнику на фоне грозового неба выхаживал ворон с лоснящимися перьями. Птица замерла, повернула голову и громко каркнула. Девушка испуганно вздрогнула.  
Расправив крылья, ворон улетел.  
«Так, где же я? Пустые стены, на полу мусор и грязь. Заброшка? Стройка?»  
Пускай она не помнила, как здесь оказалась, но важно было выяснить одно, как отсюда выбраться?  
Ноги не слушались. Девушка, сидя на полу, судорожно растирала их, разгоняя кровь и смахивая бетонную крошку, прилипшую к коже.  
Откуда-то слышался тихий гул улицы: машины, человеческие голоса, ветер в деревьях.  
Она поднялась и подошла к закрытой двери. Сквозь щели виднелся теплый свет фонарей. Перешагнув через кучу мусора, девушка потянула за ручку. Заперто.  
«И как отсюда…»  
Шум колес донесся из-за спины, совсем рядом, будто кто-то проехал мимо здания. На секунду пустой оконный проем залил свет фар.  
Девушка подбежала к окну, где еще недавно расхаживал ворон, уставилась на улицу, и в ту же секунду ошеломленно замерла. Никогда в жизни она не видела ничего подобного.  
Внизу была лишь узкая полоска серой земли, а за ней воздух причудливо дрожал, как потревоженная водная гладь. Едва различимый барьер, за которым, словно нарисованная картинка, была широкая дорога, уходящая в ночной лес, пурпурное над кронами небо и ряд уличных фонарей, окрашивающих все в теплый оранжевый свет.  
Тот мир за незримым занавесом казался таким теплым, желанным. До заледеневшей кожи долетал летний ветерок. Чувствовался запах свежей листвы.  
– Но как?  
Завороженная пейзажем девушка не сразу заметила тень, скользнувшую перед миражом. Сделав несколько пассов руками и под конец резко ударив воздух, незнакомец расколол картинку, словно она была из стекла. В том месте, куда пришелся удар, осталась черная дыра. Трещины разошлись, как кракелюр на старых картинах. Мириады осколков осыпались бесшумным дождем и растаяли в воздухе.  
За узкой полоской земли, где и осталась стоять тень, теперь был обрыв, исчезающий в беспросветной черноте. По серому скалистому побережью разлился шум волн. На горизонте виднелись яркие вспышки зарниц.  
Девушка в ужасе метнулась к запертой двери, яростно барабанила по старой древесине, дергала ручку.  
«Откройся! Пожалуйста!»  
Она ясно слышала гомон, видела сквозь щели оживленную улицу.  
Пальцы скользнули к замочной скважине…  
«Был же ключ!»  
Вспомнилось ощущение холодного металла в ладони.  
«Точно, обычный, медный, с кольцом».  
Кажется, она знала, где искать. Да, в той самой груде тряпья, которую приняла за мусор. Дрожа, девушка приподняла ткань и увидела посиневшую руку, сжимавшую медный ободок.  
Со стороны коридора раздались тяжелые шаги. Забившись в угол, девушка наблюдала, как в дверях появилась та самая тень, что была во дворе. Человек в тяжелых ботинках. Фигуру скрывал длинный плащ, лицо - низко надвинутый капюшон. Только глаза поблескивали в темноте. В руке он держал увесистый рюкзак. Человек медленно поворачивал голову, оглядываясь, но, ничего не заметив, зашагал дальше по коридору.  
Девушка тихо выдохнула, но облегчение исчезло в один миг, стоило вспомнить про руку мертвеца, сжимавшую ключ.  
Дрожа от ужаса, она заставила себя подойти ближе, задержала дыхание: от сладковатого запаха слезились глаза. Брезгливо схватившись за край ободка ключа, она потянула его на себя, и… труп вскочил.  
Девушка завизжала, отшатнулась, упала, и сама не поняла, как оказалась у дверного проема. Просто внезапно стукнулась о побитый косяк. Сжимая в руке ключ, она слышала, как громко бьется собственное сердце. Глаза округлились, вместо крика изо рта вырвалось сипение.  
Труп старухи, закутанный в тряпье, слепо озирался, медленно ощупывая воздух тонкими пальцами. Движения были дерганными, словно у сломанной марионетки.  
Старуха двинулась вперед.  
Девушка хотела было завизжать, но рука в грубой перчатке вовремя зажала рот, у самого уха прозвучало глухое:  
– Тихо. Она не видит тебя.  
Незнакомец потащил девушку прочь из комнаты, и та в панике забарабанила тощими кулачками по руке. Старуха повернулась на звук возни, отклонилась назад, раскрыла рот...  
– Валим!  
Человек нырнул в коридор, волоча девицу за ворот куртки. Раздался вопль, от которого заложило уши. Девушка сжалась, с трудом переставляя ноги, тормозя обоих.  
Незнакомец не выдержал и выпихнул её перед собой. К началу винтовой лестницы, спускавшейся вниз.  
За их спинами послышалось копошение. Из темноты коридора выползла пернатая тварь и вцепилась заостренным клювом в мешок, висевший теперь за спиной незнакомца.  
– Тупая кура! Хрен тебе! – человек двинул в глаз монстру. Нечто, названное «курой», заметалось, визжа, замахало крыльями. Девушка и незнакомец помчались вниз по лестнице.  
Человек бережно прижимал к груди мешок и подпихивал девицу, пока та не взвизгнула, вцепившись в кованые перила:  
– Нет!  
Внизу их ждало такое же причудливое существо с раскрытым клювом, полным мелких зубов. Выругавшись, человек кинулся вперед, вытащил револьвер и застыл. Весь первый этаж полнился «курами». Они были гораздо мельче, чем их собрат наверху, но в остальном – такие же пернатые ящерицы. Они облепили стены, потолок, копошились в углах. Стоило появиться людям, как твари развернули головы и уставились на парочку огромными глазами.  
– Вот… – глухо проворчал человек, пряча оружие. Сверху раздалось клокотание, мелкие «куры» подхватили его, заполняя дом невыносимым гомоном.  
– Да подавитесь! – человек швырнул мешок в середину комнаты, куда метнулись монстры, и, схватив девушку за куртку, поспешил к окну.  
– Быстрей! Двигай ногами!  
Они отбежали от дома на достаточное расстояние, когда девушка решилась обернуться. Крылатые твари, явно не насытившись содержимым мешка, полезли за ними.  
– Там же был выход… – растерянно прошептала девушка.  
– Какой выход? Это их гнездовье, – человек стащил с рук перчатки и трижды хлопнул в ладони. По пальцам пробежала искра. Воздух озарила вспышка, и незнакомец метнул светящийся шар в сторону дома.  
Громкий треск – и добрая сотня исполинских пернатых ящериц упала на землю, дергая конечностями.  
Ликуя, человек не заметил, что оттеснил девушку к самому краю.  
– Получили, вы, тупые…  
Земля осыпалась. Девушка сорвалась вниз, и в последнюю секунду вцепилась в плащ своего спасителя, утягивая его за собой.

Она зажмурилась, ожидая удара о скалы, но оба мягко плюхнулись в холодную воду.  
Под ногами было каменистое дно.

Девушка вынырнула и судорожно вдохнула. Закашлявшись от соленой воды, она поспешила к берегу, запуская пальцы в крупную гальку на дне. Наконец, выбравшись на пляж и отдышавшись, она огляделась. Не было ни крутых скал, ни каменного дома на краю обрыва, ни «кур» с их жутковатым клекотом. Только неспокойное море, свинцово-серое из-за нависших облаков, берег, усыпанный черными камнями, и величественная гора вдали.  
Послышался громкий плеск. Незнакомец с трудом – мешал тяжелый плащ – выбрался из воды и плюхнулся рядом. Одежда на нем была странной. Наверное, в современном обществе такому бы попытались придумать какое-нибудь интересное название вроде «винтажный фьюжн», на деле же парень нацепил то, что нашлось под рукой. Плащ с капюшоном был сшит из грубой домотканной ткани. Куртка же была из качественной кожи и будто куплена в магазине. То же касалось и брюк из водоотталкивающей ткани с кучей карманов. Или ботинок, так сильно походивших на военные берцы с толстой подошвой. Зато все многочисленные ремни, поножи и наручи были явно самодельными.  
Натянув край плаща на лицо, незнакомец снял маску, выдохнул и громко распорядился:  
– Капюшон одень!  
– Надень, – машинально поправила девушка, но все же подчинилась. – Правильно говорить «надень».  
– Правильно: не показывать своего лица.  
– А то что?  
– Душу украдут.  
– Серьезно? – скептически переспросила девушка.  
– Серьезно, – фыркнул собеседник. Девушке казалось, что спаситель прекрасно понимал, как глупо прозвучала фраза: ну не мог же человек искренне верить в подобную чушь?  
А как же оживший труп, огромные пернатые ящерицы? Может, спаситель говорил правду?  
– Запомни три «не», – человек сел, – не показывай лица, не называй имени и не пытайся отсюда уйти.  
Девушка прищурилась – без маски голос звучал иначе.  
– За все это лишишься души?  
Человек молчал. Девушка подошла и приподняла ткань. Неизвестный спаситель оказался вполне симпатичным. Лицо в веснушках, темные вьющиеся волосы.  
– Да ты же мальчишка… – протянула она и неожиданно рассмеялась. – Тебе лет шестнадцать. Ты же ребенок!  
Глаза парня, обрамленные длинными ресницами, округлились от возмущения. Он поджал тонкие губы, поспешно нацепил маску и вскочил.  
– На себя посмотри.  
Она перевела взгляд на тощие коленки, покрасневшие руки, ощупала длинные, спутанные косы и кинулась к воде, но не разглядела отражение.  
Действительно, она даже не знала, сколько ей лет.  
– Почему ты говорила, что в доме есть «выход»? – спросил парень.  
«И что ответить?» – подумала она, вспоминая дрожащее окно в иной мир, полный красок… которое так безжалостно уничтожил её новый знакомый. Нащупав заветный ключ в кармане, девушка поспешно ответила:  
– Я не помню… А что это были за «куры» такие?  
– Кто? А, там. Куролиски.  
– Что? – девушка опешила от того, как нелепо звучало название кровожадных тварей. – Какие еще… подожди, а как ты зажег вспышку?  
– А как ты нас перенесла сюда? – раздраженно дернул плечом спаситель.  
– Я перенесла? Как? А где мы? Эти твари не вернутся?  
– Хватит.  
Парень поднялся, отжал плащ, бурча что-то вроде «а такой хороший улов был», и пошел прочь.  
– Ты куда? – крикнула ему вслед девушка.  
– Идем к остальным. Вот их и будешь… э... терроризировать вопросами. Я ничего не расскажу.  
– Остальным?  
Парень не ответил. Девушка отвернулась и тупо уставилась на неспокойную поверхность моря, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Длинный путь, который проделывает человек от отрицания до принятия, промелькнул так быстро, что её хватило только на:  
– Неужели так сложно рассказать? – облокотившись о колено, она подперла кулаком щеку. Второй рукой девушка неспешно перебирала камушки. Они оказались гладкими, с волнистыми полосками. Словно оникс или турмалин. Глупость какая. Не могут же по всему пляжу валяться полудрагоценные камни? Их бы мигом растащили.  
Галька зашуршала – парень вернулся и, помявшись, сказал:  
– Слушай, не обижайся. Я… э… ну просто не сделаю этого правильно. Не расскажу верно.  
– Это важно?  
– Очень, – его голос звучал уверенно. Он даже кивнул для пущей убедительности.  
Девушка вздохнула, похоже, смирившись со своей участью.  
– А тот дом с курами… где он был? Мы можем туда вернуться?  
– На другом конце острова. Туда полдня топать, так что это… э… не бойся… за нами не погонятся. Ну, я тебе у нас, если хочешь, на карте покажу.  
Девушка вовсе не боялась погони, но объясняться не стала. Пока ей хватило слов, что в этом странном месте есть карта. Немного пугала перспектива оказаться в мрачном логове каких-нибудь головорезов – а именно так представились девушке знакомые спасителя, – но выбора не оставалось. Парень, несмотря на странную манеру изъясняться, вел себя дружелюбно. Может, и другие будут… как минимум не хуже? Здравый смысл подсказывал, что, конечно, нет. Если люди каждый день сталкиваются с жуткими тварями, о каком дружелюбии может идти речь?  
Оставалось перехитрить, обмануть, ну или убежать.  
Она спрятала несколько красивых камней в карман и поднялась. Девушка решила осторожно сменить тему разговора, надеясь выведать у нового знакомого побольше.  
– Так мы на острове?  
Парень кивнул и зашагал прочь. Спутница, хромая, следовала за ним.  
Отупляющий страх пропал, вскоре девушка активно крутила головой, озиралась.  
Каменистый пляж раскинулся насколько хватало глаз, исчезая узкой полоской вдалеке. Успокоившееся море нежно лизало антрацитовые камни, отчего те блестели даже в скупом рассеянном свете. Горизонт тонул в тумане. Облака, казавшиеся такими плотными, что их можно было пощупать рукой, смыкались куполом над водой. К шуму прибоя примешивался шелест ветра. Над берегом раскинули густые колючие ветви тисы, усыпанные красными ягодами, и можжевельник. Единственное, что настораживало – не было ни крика чаек, ни щебета птиц, ни цикад.  
– А здесь… красиво.  
Парень вздрогнул, будто на короткое время забыл про спутницу, и обернувшись, спросил:  
– Ты это… когда только очнулась, чего видела?  
– Дом. Дверь. Ворон на окне.  
– Ворон?  
– Или ворона. Но что в этом такого?  
– Да нет тут ни ворон, ни голубей. Вообще нормальных животных. А если и заползают, то их сжирают быстрее чиха. Значит ворон… ворон… Корвус, стало быть.  
– Что?  
– Корвус. Можно звать тебя Корвус. Не нравится?  
Девушка пожала плечами. Имя как имя. Других идей, как назваться, все равно не было. Да пускай зовет хоть тапкой. Она же не собирается здесь оставаться надолго.  
– Нам настоящее имя говорить нельзя, поэтому берем в честь чего-нибудь. То, что первое увидели или услышали. Потому что это важнее всего, – косноязычно пытался объясниться новый знакомый. Он то и дело запинался, «экал», пытаясь подобрать верное слово. Похоже, ему действительно было сложно говорить.  
– А ты…  
– Нарс. Нарсин. Но лучше просто Нарс.  
– И что это значит?  
– Типа скат…  
– Скат? Рыба? Это ты её увидел, когда попал сюда?  
Парень не ответил. Девушка повторила вопрос, но без толку. Все равно, что расспрашивать стену. Нарс молча шел вперед, и Корвус оставалось только идти по его следам.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Корвус предстоит ближе познакомиться с миром и... его странными обитателями.

  


III 

Дорога петляла, то удаляясь от моря, то вновь сворачивая к холмистому берегу. Пахло водорослями, солью и йодом. Промокшая одежда совсем не грела, но чем дольше они шли, тем теплее становился воздух. Можно было подумать, что ребята оказались на побережье какого-нибудь средиземноморского острова. Если не считать странных существ, пляжа, полного богатств, и вездесущего тумана. Несмотря на тепло, этот туман не рассеивался. Казалось, кто-то небрежно раскидал клубки плотно смятой газовой вуали, слой за слоем, скрывшей облик острова. Мягкое переливчатое свечение окрашивало дымку во все оттенки – от малахитового до пурпурного. На секунду Корвус показалось, что она слышит тихое пение из-за пелены. Девушка стянула капюшон, чтобы получше расслышать голос. Будто кто-то приглашал шагнуть за зачарованную завесу.  
«Этот мир не наш дом. Тело взято взаймы. У грехов наших нет имён. Лишь расплатившись, сможем дальше идти».  
Навязчивая мысль не отпускала, словно зуд. Корвус сошла с тропы, протянула руку, пытаясь нащупать прозрачную ткань кончиками пальцев…  
– Корвус, нет! – одернул её Нарс. – Нельзя!  
Девушка вздрогнула, мигом надвинула капюшон и шмыгнула на тропинку, с удивлением понимая, что наваждение пропало, как и таинственные голоса. Просто шушуканье ветра в листве. От страха сердце забилось быстрее.  
– Корвус, – вновь окликнул её новый знакомый, приводя в чувство, – мы должны держаться дороги. Там за туманом только беды. Миражи. Тебе туда точно нельзя.

Корвус... как же непривычно звучало имя... понурилась и неспешно побрела по дороге, невольно поднимая соскальзывающими туфельками клубы пыли. Она так и не могла понять: было ли все произошедшее игрой воображения, или остров пытался заманить её в ловушку?  
Девушка еще раз проверила карман. Ключ на месте.  
Как только найдет особняк, вернется домой.  
В следующий миг Корвус вновь застыла посреди дороги, но на этот раз озадаченная совершенно нелепым вопросом: «А какой он, этот «дом»?»  
В памяти не было ничего. Ни знакомой улицы, ни фасада здания, ни подъезда, ни двери... Ноздри не щекотали запахи. В ушах не звучал голос мамы. Да и была ли она вообще? Пустота.  
К горлу подкатывал ком. То ли от страха, то ли от жалости к себе. Может, здесь и воздух отравлен?  
– Эй, ты чего? – окликнул её спутник. Из-за маски сложно было сказать, что именно имел в виду парень – то ли подгонял, то ли действительно хотел узнать.  
– А, – неожиданно протянул он, будто понял замешательство новой подруги без слов, и буднично добавил:  
– Это... ну это так у всех бывает. Когда ты здесь, то прошлая жизнь уже ничего не значит. Ну, так одни говорят. Ты это... ну, не переживай. Пошли.  
Корвус, которая уже почувствовала, как увлажнились уголки глаз, нахмурилась. То, как ровно говорил новый знакомый, немного задевало. Даже плакать перехотелось.  
– Одни говорят? – уточнила Корвус, нагоняя парня.  
– Ага. Типа есть две, этих... как его... теории... – Нарс замолк и резко поднял руку. В тумане между деревьями показалась еще одна дорога. По ней неспешно двигалось нечто громоздкое. До путников донесся шорох и скрип колес.  
\- Это опять мираж? - шепотом спросила Корвус, но Нарс покачал головой.  
– Идем, – скомандовал он и, поправив капюшон спутницы, указал на обочину. Без лишних вопросов Корвус шмыгнула в заросли высокой травы и кустарника, и прежде чем успела пригнуться, парень бесцеремонно дернул её за подол платья, заставляя сесть.  
Нос защекотал пряный запах. Суховатые стебли кололи голые ноги. Корвус заворочалась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но Нарс вновь её одернул. Показалась телега, укрытая брезентом и обвешанная тусклыми фонарями. Вместо лошади её тянуло огромное существо, походившее на оживший ком свалявшейся шерсти. Его легко можно было принять за зубра, но вместо копыт по земле тяжело ступали когтистые лапы. Оттопыренные уши то и дело двигались, ловя малейший шум. На месте ямщика восседало не менее странное существо. Сначала Корвус приняла его за человека, кутавшегося в плащ с капюшоном, но, заметив черные когтистые руки, нервно сглотнула.  
Девушка испуганно опустила взгляд, ожидая, когда же скрип телеги утихнет, и невольно начала рассматривать землю. Сероватая, будто смешанная с пеплом, она казалась безжизненной – на ней не было ни жучков, ни муравьев. Корвус заметила зеленый росток, надломила стебель и растерла в пальцах. Сухой. Несмотря на яркую зелень, внутри не было сока. Такой же оказалась и веточка, которую девушка украдкой надломила.  
В тот момент Корвус осенило – здесь нет жизни. Как минимум той, настоящей, которой для роста нужен солнечный свет, кислород и вода.  
Мертвое, но живое.  
– Не заметил, – выдохнул Нарс, когда телега укатила на достаточное расстояние. – Можем…  
Обернувшись, парень резко вскочил. Корвус также поспешно поднялась, но тут же упала, вскрикнув. Рядом с глухим звуком плюхнулось упитанное тельце.  
– Кыш! – Нарс, не раздумывая, пнул зверька. В воздухе мелькнула бурая шерсть и длинный червеобразный хвост. Тварь, пискнув, приземлилась в ближайших кустах, и, зашебуршав, скрылась из виду.  
На куртке девушки осталась неровная круглая дырка, в которую спокойно пролезал кулак. Глаза Корвус расширились от ужаса.  
– Да не бойся. Это сорная крыса. Видимо, гнездо вьет и ей эта… твой запах понравился. Или куртки. Давай скорее, не хватало еще каких-нибудь приключений.  
Нарс протянул ей руку, но Корвус, поднялась сама, бормоча:  
– С этим сложно поспорить.  
Парень спрятал руку в карман, и выйдя из укрытия, жестом позвал Корвус за собой.  
– А если бы нас заметили? – спросила девушка.  
Нарс пожал плечами.  
– Да кто его знает. Ничего хорошего. Пожаловались бы, наверное, а может, припрягли. С химерами не угадаешь.  
– Химера? Эта та штука, которая тащила телегу?  
Парень остановился и громко загоготал. Смех у него был неприятный, Корвус даже показалось, что новый знакомый перегибает палку, особенно когда он снял маску и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Рада, что насмешила, – мрачно сказала девушка. Впрочем, теперь она точно знала, что химерой Нарс назвал того ямщика с черными руками. И что если этот тип нажалуется куда-то, то это страшнее, чем огромные крысы, или… даже чем тот комок шерсти с лапами!  
Этот мир казался все безумнее.  
Нарс, наконец, успокоился, надел маску и продолжил путь.

Молодые люди поднялись на холм, и взору девушки вновь открылась высокая гора, вершина которой пряталась в грозовых тучах. С одной стороны склон зарос деревьями с бутылочно-зелеными кронами, поддернутые мглистой завесой. В тумане чудились стены и шпили средневековых замков и крыши домов.  
По другой стороне горы будто прошелся пожар, испепеливший все живое.  
– Вся дрянь оттуда, – небрежно махнул рукой Нарс, заметив интерес Корвус. – Мы это… почти пришли. Там тебе лучше расскажут. Честно.  
Он уверенно свернул с широкой дороги на узенькую тропку, которая довольно быстро привела путников к краю оврага. Недолго думая, Нарс спустился вниз по склону. Корвус шла по его следам, правда, не так ловко: почти на четвереньках, крепко хватаясь за выступающие из земли корни.  
Глаза девушки не сразу привыкли к темноте. Сюда почти не проникал скупой свет вечерних сумерек. Нарс, похоже, хорошо знал дорогу. С двух сторон высились крутые земляные стены, прошитые толстыми корнями деревьев. Под ногами, между булыжниками, спешил ручеек. Из-за влажности земля раскисла и пахла болотом. Нарс шел напрямую по камням и чавкающей грязи, а девушке, боявшейся потерять единственную обувь, приходилось осторожно выбирать путь. Поток набирал силу, становился шире и быстрее, подпитывался подземными ключами. Вскоре путь превратился в узкую полоску земли со скользкими берегами. Корвус цеплялась за торчащие корни, чтобы не угодить в воду, и тщательно выбирала, куда поставить ногу. Поход, казалось, длился вечность, пока впереди не показалась поляна и... белые огоньки.  
Сначала девушка насторожилась – она уже не доверяла ничему, что могло светиться на проклятом острове, – но от сердца отлегло, как только она разглядела самодельный деревянный мост, обвитый светодиодной лентой. Ступени, которых было не меньше сотни, петляя, уходили на высокий холм, поросший деревьями. Лиственные кроны плотно сплелись.  
Конечно, именно туда и пошел Нарс.  
Корвус неспешно поднималась по лестнице, когда услышала тихий металлический перезвон.  
– Что это? – девушка задрала голову. Ветви были чем-то украшены.  
– У нас у всех такие. Навроде оберега, – в обычной скучающей манере ответил Нарс. – Это те, кто прошел свой путь.  
Остановившись, он достал из-за ворота куртки пластину, закрепленную на цепочке, и показал спутнице. На отполированной до блеска поверхности были криво нацарапаны латинские буквы N A R C I N E.  
Девушка хотела было сказать, что парень неверно записал свое имя, но тут до неё дошло, что именно имел в виду Нарс. По спине пробежали мурашки. Прищурившись, она разглядела над головой несколько сотен украшений, тихо позвякивавших, напевавших едва слышную песню.  
– Это всех ждет. Пока не думай об этом, – безразлично ответил парень, убирая амулет. – А пока они здесь висят, то хранят нас.  
– От кого?  
– Да ты ж видела… и тут такого добра много. Всех форм и размеров. Все, на что хватало человеческой фантазии. Но сюда они не суются.  
Во время подъема Корвус заметила, что перила лестницы исцарапаны надписями. Кто-то потрудился выскоблить целые послания, а от кого-то остались только имена и улыбающаяся рожицы.  
– Вот мы и дома. Как говорится… обитель порядка и… света!  
На вершине холма, обвитый красноватыми листьями винограда, спрятался двухэтажный каменный коттедж с мансардой и темно-зеленой крышей. Казалось, что крохотный домик постепенно достраивали. Так, первый этаж, наглухо заколоченный, облицевали крупными гладкими булыжниками, второй – с полукруглыми окошками и лазурными ставнями – крупной шершавой галькой, а мансарду собирали из обычного серого кирпича, видневшегося из-под отлетевшей штукатурки. Зато на лужайке перед домом был форменный хаос. Большую часть свободного места занимала самодельная полоса препятствий, ну, по крайней мере, именно так окрестила про себя Корвус конструкцию из сбитых деревянных лестниц и турникетов с раскиданными вокруг шинами и спортивными принадлежностями. Немного смущала пестрая одежда, которая сушилась на перекладинах. Такая же разномастная, будто собранная с миру по нитке – самодельные рубахи и штаны соседствовали с разноцветными футболками и протертыми джинсами.  
Нарс присвистнул.  
– Ну, кому-то влетит.  
– Тебе?  
– Мне-то с чего? Не я сегодня дежурный.  
Нарс обошел двор. Корвус семенила за ним, стараясь не споткнуться в траве о разбросанные гири, скакалки и мячи всех форм и размеров. Девушка несмело нырнула под сетку, отгораживающую стрельбище, и лишь укоризненно покачала головой, заметив, в каких позах кто-то оставил многочисленные чучела и цели. Интересно, может, в этом мире водились какие-нибудь «дворовые», и если их не покормить, они перевернут все с ног на голову?  
Тем временем Нарс уверенно двинулся к деревянному навесу. Под ним были в кучу свалены вещи и брезент, а между балками висел пестрый гамак, из которого доносилось сопение. Похоже, это и был тот самый «дворовой». Предчувствуя разборки, девушка решила остаться около дома. На всякий случай.  
На смену постапокалиптическим картинкам о логове людей, сражающихся с монстрами, пришли мысли о потустороннем лагере для трудных подростков.  
– Эй, подъем! – Нарс небрежно пнул коленом спящего. Тот резко подскочил, с трудом удерживая равновесие.  
Это был еще один молодой человек, ровесник Нарса и Корвус. Подросток с круглым лицом сонно провел по взъерошенными огненно-красными волосам, огляделся и широко зевнул.  
– Что происходит? Дарт Вейдер с планеты Вулкан? Босс вернулся? – сипло спросил он, оглядываясь. – Хотя, если бы он вернулся, то уже орал бы… в общем, я еще пять минуточек.  
Парень улегся назад, подбивая под голову подушку.  
– Оскар, идиот, – Нарс с силой затряс гамак. – Ты чего развел?  
– Да… успокойся…  
Протесты парня прервал громкий треск – ткань порвалась, и Оскар рухнул на пол вместе со своим лежбищем. С шумом втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, он сел, потирая локоть.  
– Какой же ты… прешь как бронепоезд, совершенно не напрягая извилин в черепушке. Знаешь, что в моем случае говорил Цезарь?  
Нарс громко фыркнул. Корвус собралась было подойти ближе, но по двору пронесся порыв ветра. Она не заметила, как молодой человек, грозивший засыпать собеседника умными цитатами, оказался на другом конце двора с железным тазом.  
– Carpe diem! Ловите момент, мальчики!  
– Это же из голливудского кино, – проворчала Корвус.  
Еще один порыв ветра – Оскар театрально кинул таз, заполненный высохшей одеждой, под ноги Нарсу, а затем горделиво упер руки в бока.  
– Вот, прошу. Доволен? Ты еду принес?  
Оскар готов был продолжать речь, но тут заметил гостью. Корвус же поняла, что стоит с открытым ртом. Незнакомый мир словно задался целью свести её с ума.  
– Я… ну, в общем, нашел её. Это Корвус, – Нарс стянул капюшон и повернулся к девушке.  
– Очень приятно, – протянул Оскар. На его лице появилась загадочная улыбка. Всё с той же невероятной скоростью он подлетел к девушке. Спустя секунду он уже пожимал руку Корвус. На лице парня отражался полнейший восторг. От такого дружелюбия захотелось забраться под скомканный брезент. На всякий случай.  
– Меня зовут Скарабеус, или Скарабей, но можно просто Оскар, и я безумно рад нашей встрече, – затараторил он. – Добро пожаловать в наш мрачный и опасный мир.  
– Как ты это делаешь? – хрипло выдавила из себя девушка.  
– Что именно?  
– Болтаешь без умолку, – пробубнил Нарс. – Она про беготню, гений.  
– А, это! – Оскар переместился за спину Корвус. – Просто небольшой подарок от этого мира, чтобы мы могли выживать.  
– То есть я тоже так могу? – Корвус попыталась обернуться, но Оскар резво прыгал вокруг неё, пока его не остановил Нарс, поймав за рукав рубашки.  
– Прекрати. А то одного из нас… ну... вырвет. Нет, Корвус, ты так не можешь, – отрезал Нарс. – Это от, ну, характера зависит. Э… Вот у Оскара хронический трындит, так что его даже по жизни... несет.  
– Нарс, как видишь, плохо складывает буквы в слова, – Оскар ткнул друга локтем и в следующую секунду вздрогнул, будто от удара током. – И жалится.  
– То есть если ты трусливая и малодушная тварь, то будешь перемещаться при малейшей опасности? – потупившись, спросила Корвус, на что Оскар активно закивал, не замечая, что собеседница становится мрачнее, и добавил:  
– Или станешь невидимкой, например.  
От разговора становилось душно. Голова начинала кружиться. От полного погружения в пучину паники Корвус отвлек громкий присвист.  
– Эй! Чего орете? – крик раздался сверху. Задрав голову, девушка заметила, что одно из окон второго этажа открыто, и оттуда свесился еще один местный. Он был не старше остальных, зато выглядел куда приятнее. Опрятный, с коротко подстриженными светлыми волосами. Его самодельная рубаха была идеально чистой, под горлом были аккуратно завязаны шнурки. Подросток напоминал студента-отличника. Корвус даже начала искать взглядом, не было ли рядом кого-то еще, кто так по-хулигански свистнул, но все вопросы отпали, когда парень смачно сплюнул на землю и, растягивая гласные, спросил:  
– Нарс, пожрать принес?  
– Нет! Зато он привел к нам женщину, – Оскар поспешил выставить Корвус вперед.  
– И чо? Я её жрать, что ли, буду? – новый собеседник скривился.  
– Ну, взрослый мальчик уже, можно же догадаться, что с женщинами делают, – усмехнулся Оскар, но заметив округлившиеся глаза Корвус, покраснел и поспешно добавил:  
– Я про цветы там, конфеты, танцы...  
– Мне интересно, ты на ходу этот бред придумываешь, или все-таки дело в каких-нибудь опасных паразитах, копошащихся в твоем мозгу? – протянул парень, затем свесился из окна, перегнулся и прыгнул вниз. Приземлившись, он отряхнул мешковатые штаны и протянул девушке мозолистую руку с длинными пальцами.  
– Леп. Добро пожаловать в сраный ад.  
Корвус неловко ответила на рукопожатие и осторожно вытерла руку от остатков земли.  
– Не пугай новенькую. Ей еще предстоит столкнуться со всякой чертовщиной, – заступился Оскар.  
– Под «чертовщиной» ты имеешь ввиду кучу разношерстных монстров, мечтающих о человеческой печени на завтрак себе и своим личинкам, пожирающим жертву заживо…  
– Леп, – одернул его Нарс.  
– Да все в порядке, – пролепетала Корвус, пытаясь унять дрожь. – Ничего и не страшно.  
– Да не слушай его. Глупости все это, – отмахнулся Оскар. – Инсектоиды откладывают личинки уже в трупы, так что никаких «заживо». Яд сорной крысы куда опаснее.  
Глаза Корвус округлились – вспомнилась погрызенная куртка. Заметив, что перегнули палку, оба рассказчика, наконец, замолкли.  
– Так это они должны мне обо всем «правильно» рассказать? – удивилась Корвус.  
– Что рассказать? Что ты застряла в чистилище, за входом и выходом из которого нам приходится следить, при этом уничтожая любого, будь то человек или тварь, кто попытается пересечь границу? Ах да, дело слегка осложняется целым бестиарием тварей, долбанутыми химерами, на которых мы вроде как работаем, и сраным высшим предназначением. А еще куча правил, за нарушение которых ты имеешь все шансы отправить свою бессмертную душу прямиком в ад. – выпалил Леп. Так быстро, что никто не успел его остановить.  
Корвус почувствовала, что ей становится дурно.  
– Ой, дебил, – резюмировал Нарс, прикрывая лицо рукой.  
У Корвус зашумело в ушах. Пока её собеседники о чем-то спорили, а Нарс неловко пытался их урезонить, девушка медленно отступала, переваривая услышанное. Услышанные фразы про «прежнюю жизнь», которая не имела значения, про «путь», который они должны были пройти, да еще и «неживой» остров, полный инфернальных тварей, – складывались в жутковатую картинку. Объясняющую не только, где она, но и кто её новые знакомые. Ну скажите на милость, как так может сложиться в жизни человека, чтобы он увидел электрического ската?  
– Нарс?  
Парни замолкли и удивленно уставились на девушку.  
– Ты… у… умер?  
Корвус даже не поняла, произнесла ли она это вслух, но трое ребят, стоявших перед ней, разом нахмурились. Лица стали слишком серьезными для мальчишек, которым вроде было не больше шестнадцати.  
Все произошедшее не укладывалось в голове у девушки. Она точно знала, что жива. Её кожа не была бледной, она ощущала, как саднят ступни, как бьется сердце.  
Она же просто случайно попала в этот мир, спрятавшись за дверью старого особняка. В голове медленно всплывали воспоминания: улица, люди, яркий свет фонарей. Конечно, Корвус не помнила остального, но это можно было списать на стресс.  
Получается, кучка покойников приняла девушку за свою? И что будет, узнай они правду? Судя по их правилам – ничего хорошего.  
– Сча психанет, зуб даю, – покачал головой Леп, не сводя взгляда с Корвус.  
– Ничего я не… – залепетала Корвус. Отходя, девушка наступила на мяч. Он пронзительно запищал. Вскрикнув, девушка на секунду исчезла в черном тумане. Появившись, она ударилась головой о стену и сползла на землю, теряя сознание.  
Откуда-то издалека раздалось:  
– Ну я же говорил...

IV

Первое, что почувствовала девушка, был холод. Вздрогнув, Корвус открыла глаза и увидела над собой улыбающееся смуглое девчачье лицо, обрамленное копной густых черных кудряшек. Но миловидность девушки не обманула Корвус – незнакомка была такой же, как и те мальчики.  
– Очнулась. Вот, не волнуйся, и осторожнее…  
Незнакомка прижала ко лбу девушки кусок льда, завернутый в тряпку. Капельки воды стекали по лицу, попадая под воротник.  
– Тихо, не дергайся, лежи – мягко продолжила незнакомка. – Ты сильно ударилась. Но ничего – заживет.  
– А ты кто?  
– О… я Ная. А там Серена.  
Корвус лежала на кровати в небольшой комнате с каменными стенами и деревянным полом. Место хватило только на две кровати, тяжелый дубовый стол, где стояла старенькая керосиновая лампа, и массивный гардероб. Брошенный на пол матрас с одеялом и подушками занимал все свободное пространство. Девушка приподнялась, но Серену так и не разглядела – та завернулась в одеяло, как в кокон.  
Еще Корвус с удивлением поняла, что её успели переодеть. Она нервно похлопала по рукавам чужой ночнушки.  
– Это я сделала, – заметив её растерянность, пояснила Ная. – Прости. Но не могли же мы уложить тебя в грязной одежде…  
– Где моя куртка?  
– Здесь, – Ная кивнула под стол. – Завтра займемся стиркой. Ребята помогут...  
Корвус постаралась успокоиться, или хотя бы сделать вид. Внутреннюю дрожь она сможет унять только когда нащупает в кармане холодный металл ключа.  
– Да сколько вас?! – поняв, что прозвучало слишком грубо, Корвус поспешно прикрыла рот. Ная тихо усмехнулась, совсем беззлобно.  
– С тобой – восемь.  
– А может… как-то без меня?  
Ная, все еще улыбаясь, глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой.  
– Мне жаль, что ребята напугали тебя. Они, конечно, ведут себя как болваны, но все очень славные – еще увидишь. Оскар очень дружелюбный, действительно, а Леп, он… – девушка отвела глаза. – Он резкий, но не принимай его слова близко к сердцу. Нарсу тяжело общаться с другими людьми, но он старается. Есть еще Феликс и Мар. Ты познакомишься с ними. Мар наш лидер. Он был здесь первым.  
– Первым?  
– Ну да…  
Ная не успела закончить – раздался громкий хлопок и сердитые голоса. Ная нахмурилась, закинула компресс на стол, прикрутила фитиль лампы, пока за стеклом не задрожал едва заметный огонек, и приоткрыла дверь.  
– ...Хватит! – рявкнул незнакомый голос. Ная вздрогнула и приоткрыла дверь шире. Говоривший успокоился, но Корвус все равно хорошо его слышала.  
– Старик заметил, как кто-то из нас прячется от него на дороге. Затем, несколько километров спустя, что-то сводит с ума его волколака, тот несется прямо к логову «кур», таща за собой и телегу. Нас с Феликсом перехватили по дороге, утверждая, что мы чуть ли не убийство задумали.  
– Значит, старик выжил? – голос Нарса звучал глухо. Корвус прищурилась: уж не ту ли когтистую тварь на повозке незнакомец называл «стариком»?  
– Выжил. И успел захватить это. Так химеры и узнали, что кто-то из нас был недалеко от «места преступления». И либо не помог химере, либо организовал нападение. Именно это мне и сказали. Ну, кто узнает?  
Какой-то предмет тяжело шлепнулся на деревянную поверхность.  
– Это… мой рюкзак, – хрипло сознался Нарс. – Вернее, что от него… ну, «куры» оставили.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что никто из теней не должен был там находиться.  
– Понимаю. Но там был выход. Я закрыл.  
– Ты точно его закрыл? Если нет, на него и могло потянуть волколака.  
– Точно.  
Корвус прикусила губу, вспоминая про мир, оставшийся за дверью.  
– Да нет у них ничего. Ну рюкзак, ну наш. И что?  
– Леп, не корчи из себя идиота. Ты понимаешь, это нам нужно доказывать, что мы не бараны! Если волколака не зря так понесло... Завтра, сразу, как представим новенькую, идем на разговор.  
– И что они нам сделают? – Корвус узнала голос Оскара. Теперь в нем звучали не шутливые нотки, а тревога.  
– Скорее всего, потащат проверять место. Если найдут что-то, ничего хорошего ждать не придется, – еще один незнакомый голос.  
– Нарс, если мне прикажут сказать, чей это был рюкзак и кто нарушил правила, я скажу правду. Если там еще и незакрытый выход найдут… Это же все серьезно. Речь идет о наших жизнях. А вы ведете себя, как кучка...  
Корвус сжалась.  
– Может Оскару сбегать, проверить все? – мрачно спросил Леп.  
– Ночью – нельзя, а с рассветом нас ждут в замке. И есть вероятность, что химеры все еще там – если увидят, как кто-то из нас пытается «замести следы»...  
– Не надо, – хрипло отрезал Нарс. – Я точно закрыл проход. Затем спас новенькую. Там ничего нет.  
– Кстати, как новенькая…  
Ная, выдохнув, прикрыла дверь.  
– Нам надо спать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, новая знакомая поспешно потушила лампу и устроилась на матрасе.  
– Куда меня собрались завтра вести? – спросила Корвус.  
– В замок. К главным химерам. Они за нами присматривают. Направляют. Там тебе все расскажут и объяснят. Про мир. Про правила…  
Корвус легла на кровать, всматриваясь в темноту. Ная продолжала её успокаивать, но смысл слов терялся. Все, о чем могла думать нечаянная гостья, так это о том, что завтра эти существа обнаружат её тайный ход и навсегда закроют.  
Как же ей вернуться домой?  
Пока есть ключ – есть надежда.  
Занятая своими мыслями, Корвус не заметила, как уснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава вторая из четырех.  
> Первая новелла из цикла.  
> Картинка нарисована [Retrotaro](https://vk.com/publicretrotaro) специально для новеллы "Ключ" и проекта Urban Mysterium


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Найти выход оказалось не так просто, особенно когда остров раскрывает свои тайны...

  


V 

В комнате было душно, но Корвус проснулась легко. Девушка долго лежала в кровати, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то: из-под закрытой двери пробивалась совсем узенькая полоска света.  
«Соседок» не было. Как минимум, Корвус не слышала размеренного дыхания Наи или сопения второй… как же её? Сирена? Серена? На всякий случай, девушка опустила руку к матрасу, брошенному на пол у кровати, но нащупала только смятую простынь.  
Все произошедшее плохо укладывалось в голове. Неужели чудовища существуют? Разве люди бегают со скоростью света? Швыряют молнии голыми руками… или…  
Корвус смутно вспомнила свои внезапные перемещения.  
Она зажмурилась, попробовала повторить трюк, но никуда не исчезла.  
– Ну не могло же мне это привидеться?  
Девушка потрогала лоб. Шишки не было. Совсем. Место удара не болело.  
Но та девочка, Ная, определенно держала у её головы холод. Может, ледяные компрессы в этом мире обладают чудесной исцеляющей силой?  
«Как все это странно! Как все это раздражает!» – подумала Корвус. Раньше она бы, наверное, испугалась, но сейчас только злилась на постоянные недомолвки, странности и то, какой загадочный вид напускали на себя ровесники. Если не считать того парня, который лихо сигал с трехметровой высоты и рубил правду-матку.  
Впрочем, рассудила Корвус, переворачиваясь набок, а что изменится, если она все узнает? Все равно, что прочесть правила игры, в которую не собираешься играть. Надо любой ценой выбираться отсюда. Понять бы как.  
Ключ! Она чуть о нем не забыла.  
Девушка вскочила с кровати, едва не запутавшись в постельном белье, и подошла к столу. На ощупь нашла аккуратно свернутую куртку. Ключ по-прежнему лежал в кармане, как и найденные на пляже камни.  
За дверью послышались шаги. Корвус испуганно сжалась, зажмурилась и... в следующую секунду уже лежала под шерстяным одеялом. Если бы не «сокровище», впивавшееся в руку, можно было подумать, что поиски ей приснились.  
«Все-таки эта чертовщина настоящая».  
Раздался недовольный голос Наи:  
– Ух, как же тут душно.  
Дверь громко скрипнула. Корвус услышала шаги, затем тихий металлический стук, будто что-то поставили на стол, а потом с неё стянули одеяло. Девушка едва успела спрятать ключ под подушкой.  
На Корвус, радостно улыбаясь, смотрела новая знакомая. Ная собрала кудрявые волосы в два пушистых пучка, отчего хорошо стало видно округлое лицо с широкими скулами.  
– С добрым утром! Я принесла тебе одежду.  
Ная с гордостью продемонстрировала брюки, длинную белоснежную рубашку, и бог знает сколько разномастных ремней и поясов, намотанных на руку.  
– Надеюсь, что подойдет. Если что, перехватим подтяжками. В твоем старом платье к химерам точно идти нельзя.  
Корвус несмело взяла в руки одежду, пропахшую хозяйственным мылом, и провела пальцам по самодельным швам. Ная кивнула в сторону таза с кувшином.  
– Все для утренних процедур я тоже принесла. Полотенце в шкафу - бери любое.  
– У вас здесь всегда так темно? – спросила Корвус, поднимаясь.  
– Генератор полетел, вот и электричества нет. Ребята никак не починят. А так, света много, – Ная ткнула в стену, где под плинтусом тянулась светодиодная лента. – Когда стекла вылетели, причем на втором этаже из всех комнат досталось только нашей, пришлось забить окно и прикрыть шкафом. На всякий случай.  
– Логично… – пробормотала Корвус, гадая, что же произошло, но Ная не спешила рассказывать, лишь, грустно хмыкнув, добавила:  
– Знаю, кажется, что дом разваливается, но на самом деле он весьма прочный. И мы за всем следим. А как всё починим, вообще будет сказка. Вот увидишь! Ладно, умывайся, переодевайся. Дверь закрывать не буду, но не переживай, я подежурю снаружи, чтобы никто не подошел. Хотя… некому особо подходить.  
– А как же ребята?  
Ная усмехнулась:  
– Их опасаться точно не стоит.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, скажем так, как минимум из-за наказания, которое эти… умники получили за то, что напугали тебя. Они правда хорошие, просто порой кажется, что у Оскара, Нарса и Лепа один мозг на троих, и он частенько ночует отдельно. Особенно у Лепа. Ну, то есть он умный, да, но вот рот ему точно следует прополоскать с отбеливателем… Ох, я заболталась. В общем, как будешь готова – позови.  
Ная поспешила уйти.  
«Слишком много информации, слишком мало смысла», пронеслось в голове у Корвус.  
Вода в кувшине оказалась теплой, на дне тазика лежал кусок странно пахнущего мыла, коробок с зубным порошком и деревянная щетка. Закончив, Корвус переоделась в новую одежду. Рубашка была длинной, но села как влитая, а вот брюки оказались великоваты. Казалось, что Ная ограбила бабушкин сундук с приданым.  
– Кажется, я готова, – сказала новенькая, осматривая себя со всех сторон. Ная вернулась и, задумчиво осмотрев новенькую, заправила лишнюю ткань за пояс, а штанины подвязала у щиколоток. Последним штрихом стали подтяжки, державшиеся на пуговицах.  
– Ну вот, выглядит вполне прилично. Внизу посмотрим, что есть из обуви. Жакет не нужен – сегодня жарко, – рассуждала Ная под нос. Корвус покосилась на самые обычные синие джинсы новой знакомой.  
– А нормальной одежды больше нет?  
– С нормальной, боюсь, проблемы. Её мало. В чем-то мы здесь появляемся, что-то находим, что-то осталось от других, но по большей части шьем.  
– И сейчас на мне... – Корвус настороженно оглядела свой наряд… не хотелось верить, что его сняли с трупа. «Впрочем, – быстро сообразила девушка, – Ная и сама была не особо живой, так что...».  
– Не переживай, все новое. Шила на себя, но малость промахнулась с размером. Да и химеры терпеть не могут, если мы ходим в одежде из того мира. А так ты одета идеально. По их меркам.  
Корвус скептически поморщилась. На её вкус, ей не хватало только кепки – и можно продавать газеты за один шиллинг.  
– А что не так в одежде «оттуда»?  
– О, у каждого свое объяснение.  
– Есть две теории? – припомнила Корвус. Собеседница насторожилась, улыбка исчезла с её лица.  
– Это ты от Нарса услышала? – Ная перешла на шепот. – Никогда не говори об этом, хорошо? Даже не заводи тему. Это может дорого стоить. Нарсу в первую очередь, а он привел тебя. Это многое значит…  
– Ная! – раздался громкий крик. Корвус даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но, к счастью, обошлось без перемещений.  
– Да! – отозвалась Ная, но улыбка так и не вернулась на её лицо. Повернувшись, она быстро зашептала:  
– Понимаю, ты напугана, но сегодня все поймешь. Прошу, ни слово о Нарсе.  
– Сколько можно ждать? – громко повторил незнакомец.  
Ная выдохнула и выглянула в коридор.  
– Уже идем!  
Корвус, в который раз убедившись, что не горит желанием близко знакомиться с этим миром и всеми его странностями, вытащила ключ и спрятала в карман брюк. От волнения ладони вспотели.  
Они вышли из спальни. Корвус с интересом завертела головой по сторонам. Комната, где она провела ночь, находилась в конце коридора. Единственное окно было открыто – хозяева проветривали помещение, – и с улицы струился мягкий свет, наполненный всеми оттенками желтого и зеленого.  
– Там у нас ванная, я чуть позже покажу, как все работает. Без насоса пока туго, – Ная махнула рукой в сторону еще одной двери. – Там дальше библиотека. Место для собраний и учебы. А еще оттуда можно попасть в спальни ребят. Совет – в комнату к Лепу и Нарсу лишний раз не суйся. Для своего же блага. Так, вон там…  
Корвус посмотрела, куда указывает знакомая. В противоположном конце коридора виднелись кованые перила и ступени винтовой лестницы.  
– ...Можно подняться на чердак, где у нас мастерская. Под нами, то есть на первом этаже, общая гостиная с камином, склад вещей и небольшой зал для тренировок в дождливую погоду. Ну и, конечно, кухня со столовой.  
– У вас большой дом.  
– А то! Поместье, – кивнула Ная. – Первый этаж построили очень давно. Когда только появились тени…  
– Кто?  
– Ах да, ты же не знаешь. Химеры называют нас тенями. В общем, каждое поколение теней добавляло что-то свое.  
– Поколение? Хочешь сказать, что вы тут и родились?  
– Ох, нет. Поколение – это одна команда. Время отсчитывается с момента появления первого члена новой команды и до смерти последнего.  
Глаза Корвус расширились. Она услышала тихий металлический перезвон с улицы. Ная улыбнулась, подбадривая новенькую, и продолжала:  
– Например, те, кто жил здесь до нас, достали генератор, но ничего не успели с ним сделать. А Нарс и Леп, вот, починили.  
– Достали? Откуда? – полюбопытствовала Корвус. Почему-то представились ребята, которые легко выбегают за пределы туманного мира и возвращаются с награбленным. Оставался один вопрос: если можно сбежать, почему подростки всякий раз возвращаются?  
Ная хотела было ответить, но её прервали тяжелые шаги и скрип половиц. Новая знакомая поспешно захлопнула рот, а Корвус не без опаски обернулась – к ним приближался молодой человек, разительно отличавшийся от Нарса и других ребят. Прежде всего незнакомец был старше. Не только по возрасту. Глядя на его спокойное и серьезное лицо, Корвус невольно подумала про пожелтевшие снимки, которые порой находились в чьих-нибудь семейных альбомах. На таких фотографиях еще молодые прабабушки и прадедушки серьезно смотрели в объектив камеры. И незнакомец, казалось, сошел с такой фотографии. Но на этом различия не заканчивались. Он иначе двигался, да даже стоял. Серый мундир с круглыми пуговицами и хлопковые брюки в тон сидели на парне идеально. Пожалуй, никому другому такая одежда не подошла бы. В образ не вписывалась только прическа – аккуратный хвостик.  
Корвус ни на секунду не сомневалась, что к ним подошел тот, кого ребята называли «босс» и «Мар». Первый, кто появился в этом жутком месте.  
– Экскурсию можно провести и в другое время, – мягко, но при этом настойчиво, заметил он, и перевел взгляд на Корвус, отчего та выпрямилась и вытянула руки по швам.  
– Меня зовут Мартес, – представился молодой человек, протягивая широкую ладонь. Девушка робко пожала руку.  
– Я Корвус… – пробормотала она, но тут же поймала на себе взгляд Наи. Мартес покачал головой.  
– Насчет этого... Нарсин не должен был давать тебе имя. Но мы замнем этот инцидент. Пока к тебе будут обращаться «ты». Это не издевательство. Такова традиция. Как только пройдешь обряд посвящения, получишь имя и амулет, – молодой человек снял с шеи металлическую пластину с выскобленным именем и показал новенькой. – Вот такой же. Он будет тебя охранять. Еще узнаешь свои права и обязанности. А пока – не бери в голову. Идем, тебе нужно позавтракать. День будет долгим, не стоит пренебрегать пищей, а я постараюсь тебе объяснить, как и что у нас устроено.  
Наю Мартес остановил, и сказал негромко:  
– Переоденься в подобающую одежду и иди к ребятам. Мы скоро выходим.  
Ная юркнула в комнату. Корвус и командир вышли на лестничную площадку. Справа через открытую дверь была видна библиотека. Стол с лампами, полки. Инкунабулы, старинные тома, толстенные книги в самодельных переплетах. На стене висела карта острова. Значит, что новенькой просто нужно улучить момент...  
– Сюда, – поторопил Мартес, спускаясь по ступеням. Корвус последовала за ним. С лестницы хорошо просматривался первый этаж: просторный холл с камином, перед которым стояло несколько кресел, диван и низкий столик.  
Откуда-то слышались голоса, тихий смех. Девушка увидела возле входной двери всю команду. Среди знакомых ребят возвышался последний член команды, имени которого Корвус не могла вспомнить. Молодой человек, ровесник Мартеса, стоял чуть поодаль и перебрасывал из руки в руку яблоко. Серая форма была расстегнута. Взлохмаченные волосы прикрывали лицо.  
– У нас все хорошо. Практически готовы выходить, если только некоторые поторопятся, – отрапортовал он, не скрывая насмешливого прищура.  
– Поторопятся, – пообещал Мартес и повел Корвус на кухню, освещенную большими свечами.  
Готовили обитатели дома в печке, разделывали еду на грубо сколоченных столах, хранили утварь в простеньких шкафах, а посуду мыли в огромной лохани.  
На стене висел график дежурств и список обязанностей. Рядом прилепили огромный лист бумаги, на котором ребята оставляли друг другу сообщения и отчитывались о проделанной работе.  
На обеденном столе, рассчитанным на шестерых, стояло две тарелки – одна с еще теплой кашей, а вторую, похоже, кто-то забыл убрать.  
– Серена, выйди, пожалуйста, и убери за собой, – отчеканил Мартес. Корвус огляделась, пытаясь понять к кому обращался молодой человек. К её удивлению, перед пустой тарелкой медленно появилась худая, угловатая девчонка лет четырнадцати с короткими волосами. Она уткнулась в книгу, которая возникла в её руках:  
– Вы меня напугали.  
Как и Мартес, она была одета в самодельную серую форму, отчего еще больше походила на мальчика.  
– Серена, – повторил Мартес. Девчонка вздрогнула и вновь растворилась в воздухе, а изумленной Корвус оставалось только наблюдать, как сам по себе двигается стул и по воздуху, прямо в лохань, плывет пустая тарелка.  
– Её имя… это в честь русалок из мифов? – уточнила Корвус, присаживаясь за стол.  
– Нет. Как «спокойствие», – ответил Мартес. – Она была новенькой до тебя и еще привыкает. Так вот, прошу еще раз прощения за то, что ребята тебя напугали. К сожалению, в силу неопытности, а может, характера, они не всегда проявляют благоразумие. Нарсин успел что-нибудь тебе рассказать о нашем мире?  
Корвус, помня о предостережении Наи, ответила:  
– Нет, почти ничего.  
Мартес вновь вздохнул.  
– Этот мир – опасное место. Не только из-за монстров. Это последний оплот для таких, как ты, я… для нас всех. Место, где мы можем отработать ошибки прошлого. И начинать свою историю с новой – плохая идея, – молодой человек говорил спокойно, но при этом строго. – Как командир я должен провести вас по опасному пути и сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы вам помочь. Этот мир принадлежит химерам, и мы, помогая им хранить покой и равновесие, несем свою службу.  
Впервые Корвус смогла рассмотреть гравировку на пуговицах мундира, который был на Мартесе. Это была трехголовая собака.  
– Как Цербер?  
– Вроде того. Много лет назад из-за ошибки наших предшественников Иномирье стало нестабильно. Врата между мирами открываются сами по себе, а тьма из глубины острова стремится полакомиться человечиной, уничтожая все на своем пути. Мы должны защищать живых от мертвых и мертвых от живых. Видела туман?  
– Это вовсе не туман, да?  
Мартес кивнул.  
– Нам выпала великая честь. Никто не знает, когда его путь будет окончен здесь, и что будет дальше. Лишь одно известно точно – мы смертны. Наши тела более крепкие, да, но все еще уязвимы. И то, как ты послужишь здесь, решит твою судьбу там. За туманом. Именно поэтому химеры и создали для нас свод правил и делятся сокровенными знаниями. Если мы Церберы, то они – Хароны. Помнишь, кто это?  
Корвус кивнула.  
– Переправлял через реку Стикс… тех, кто ему платил, – девушка нервно вцепилась в рукава рубашки, не зная, как Мартес отреагирует на последнюю ремарку, но тот лишь горько усмехнулся.  
– Вроде того. Только, как видишь, наша оплата чуть больше золотой монеты.  
Корвус внимательно слушала Мартеса, понимая, что наконец встретилась с каким-то подобием порядка в этом хаотичном мире. Командир маленького отряда говорил настолько убедительно, что Корвус почти ему поверила, но холодный ключ в кармане напомнил, что она всего лишь гостья в этом мире. И только сейчас она начала осознавать весь ужас своего положения: они собирались вести её на какой-то ритуал, делать «своей». Тогда она точно не сможет вернуться!  
Чтобы скрыть замешательство, девушка поспешно сменила тему:  
– Значит, такое случается с плохими людьми?  
Корвус размазывала кашу по тарелке – есть совсем не хотелось. Из-за всех этих аналогий с греческим мифами вспомнилась несчастная Персефона, застрявшая на две трети года в царстве Аида из-за нескольких гранатовых зерен.  
– Не обязательно. Но жили не лучшим образом.  
– Вы… то есть мы, были детьми? Подростками, вернее. Что настолько плохого могут сделать подростки?  
– Отнюдь, – не согласился Мартес. – Мы прожили свою жизнь там и вернулись в том возрасте, когда наши души еще были чисты, но мы готовы были принимать решения.  
Корвус нахмурилась. В этот раз командир точно ошибся. Как она могла прожить целую жизнь! Немыслимо.  
Командир тем временем внимательно наблюдал за подопечной:  
– Зря ты так. У химер нам не удастся поесть. Хотя понимаю, – он тепло улыбнулся. – Я тоже в первый день не мог проглотить ни кусочка. Ладно, не переживай, я возьму что-нибудь с собой.  
Корвус вежливо улыбнулась.  
– Разговор продолжим по дороге и… ты должна знать: Нарсин, Скарабей, Ная, Леп и Серена напуганы, как ты. Хоть некоторые и живут здесь дольше, но страх всегда остается с нами. Это нормально. Мы учимся с ним жить. И... порой очень легко принять выдумку за правду, особенно если она звучит притягательно. Запомни, кто бы что ни говорил, – Мартес бросил осторожный взгляд на дверь. – У нас лишь один путь. По которому прошли сотни до нас. В молодой крови может кипеть дух противоречия, но здесь не место и не время для протестов.  
Корвус показалось, что Мартес словно отдалился. От него повеяло холодом. Казалось, командир предостерегал девушку, но от чего, Корвус так и не смогла понять. Нарс действительно не сказал ей ровным счетом ничего.  
Для похода к замку Корвус выдали плащ с капюшоном, который застегивался брошью с трехглавой собакой, и маску, закрывавшую лицо. Её передал Нарс, Корвус видела, как тот подошел к командиру. Девушка расслышала лишь несколько фраз:  
– ...Мы с тобой еще поговорим.  
– Я ничего не сделал.  
– Когда я буду в этом уверен...  
Корвус на всякий случай отступила и повертела в руках подарок. Маска напоминала распростертые крылья ворона. По всей поверхности были нанесены узоры в форме перьев. Неужели Нарс сделал её сам?  
– Неплохо. Видимо, ты ему понравилась, – протянула Серена, подходя поближе. Корвус вздрогнула и подняла глаз. Девочка, не привыкшая, что на неё кто-то смотрит, поджала губы и поспешила отойти в сторону, внезапно заинтересовавшись ровной стеной. Ремарка по поводу подарка, конечно, малость смутила Корвус, но сильнее резануло слух то, как новая знакомая странно выделила слово «ты». Будто это не местоимение, а полноценное имя. Нет, все же «Корвус», придуманное Нарсом, нравилось ей гораздо больше. Интересно, после обряда у химер она сможет так называться?  
Корвус испуганно замерла. Она не только успела за ночь привыкнуть к имени, но и то, что над ней проведут непонятный ритуал больше не беспокоило.  
Нет, из этого мира нужно было бежать. И как можно скорее. Пока не появилась мысль, что её место действительно среди них.  
– Готовы? – позвал Мартес.  
Ребята отозвались гомоном, натянули маски и капюшоны плащей. Также поступила и Корвус.  
– Хорошо. Тогда выходим.

Девушка не успела поблагодарить Нарса за подарок, потому что Мартес подозвал её и приказал идти рядом. Она только успела заметить, что вчерашний спаситель спрятал руки в карманы и повесил голову.  
На улице была невыносимая духота. Да еще и маска! Воздух, пропитанный желтоватым туманом, странно дрожал. Будто марево. Зеленая листва стала ярче, словно девушка смотрела на неё сквозь оранжевое стекло.  
Мартес пошел первым, Корвус около него. За спиной послышалось недовольное ворчание Лепа:  
– Черт, так жарит, будто вот-вот портал откроется. Как всегда, вовремя.  
– Или кто-то его не закрыл, – ехидно заметил тот самый молодой человек, имени которого Корвус не могла вспомнить.  
– Хватит, – окликнул их Мартес. – Пока не приказал всем замолчать.  
Корвус осторожно покосилась на командира, чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки. И она не могла понять, что страшнее: что ребята узнают о её ходе между мирами, или что не найдут его вовремя. Но сознаться девушка не могла. В голове вертелось: «Нужно бежать! Пускай они закроют этот свой «портал» за спиной, и все закончится. Для нас всех».  
Ребята послушались командира и дальше шли в полной тишине.  
Мартес вел отряд через овраг, затем поднялся на дорогу. Спустя полчаса забрезжили крыши одноэтажных домов.  
Новенькая не заметила, как рядом прошмыгнуло нечто темное, и то, как насторожились ребята.  
Молодые люди остановились, прислушиваясь к нарастающему гулу, затем разом подняли головы вверх – под ровным слоем облаков пронеслось еще несколько существ.  
– Под деревья, – скомандовал Мартес.  
Все бросились врассыпную, а Серена растворилась в воздухе.  
Жужжа, поднимая в воздух пыль и раскачивая деревья, на них несся вихрь.  
Земля затряслась.  
Жуткий вой оглушал. Мир, казалось, рассыпался на куски. Корвус вцепилась в дерево, зажмурилась. Грохот становился невыносимым, а тьма – непроглядной. Воздух наполнился колючей пылью.  
«Я хочу домой!» – то ли вслух, то ли про себя истошно завопила девушка, и, взвизгнув, поднялась тенью в небо.  
Через несколько секунд все закончилось. Пыль осела, превращая зеленые деревья в пепельно-серые. Подростки осторожно вышли из укрытий. Никто не испугался по-настоящему, ну, не больше, чем на американских горках. Первым подал голос Оскар, который спрыгнул с ветвей ветвях ближашего дуба. Парень громко присвистнул, благо маска позволяла, и крикнул:  
– Вот так тряхнуло! Я живой, если кто-то беспокоится.  
– Да, спать не сможем, – проворчал Лепус, отряхивая плащ от слоя пыли, который, казалось, намертво въелся в ткань. – Мартес, я же говорил, что портал откроется. Перед большими порталами всегда так.  
– Поздравляю, дома тебе вручат медаль за правоту, – ехидно заметила Ная.  
Командир не разделял всеобщей радости. Он обеспокоенно огляделся, пересчитывая своих подопечных.  
– У всех все в порядке? Нарсин? Скарабей? Феликс? Серена?  
– Я здесь, – девушка появилась на том же месте, где и стояла, в идеально чистой одежде.  
– А где Корвус? – глухо прозвучал голос Нарса.  
Все разом замолкли и огляделись – новенькой нигде не было. Мартес резво выскочил на дорогу и громко позвал девушку.  
– А ты её не чувствуешь? – уточнил Оскар, подбегая ближе. – Ну, как нас?  
– Без ритуала – нет, – Мартес завел руки за голову. – Это плохо, очень плохо. Проклятый телепорт. И где её теперь искать? Нужно рассредоточиться. Оскар, проверь округу. Леп, Ная, вернитесь в дом, вдруг она там. Нарсин, Фелис, за мной. И Нарс… как только станешь жрицей химер, то раздавай имена, а пока… просто заткнись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава третья из четырех.  
> Первая новелла из цикла.  
> Картинка нарисована [Retrotaro](https://vk.com/publicretrotaro) специально для новеллы "Ключ" и проекта Urban Mysterium

**Author's Note:**

> Глава первая из четырех.  
> Первая новелла из цикла.  
> Картинка нарисована [Retrotaro](https://vk.com/publicretrotaro) специально для новеллы "Ключ" и проекта Urban Mysterium


End file.
